


Empty Spaces

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [18]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is not cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arliddian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arliddian).



> LiveJournal memery, prompted by arliddian

Logan used to define winter as lonely, empty—cold. Time to hit the road and let him feel the ache of memories not quite present.

Ororo's mutation had manifested on hot African plains. Snow was unheard of. She was demonized for her white hair, then worshipped for the snow. When she came to New York at the Professor's call, discovering the natural progression of seasons into winter was unpleasant. And cold.

Now, there is Logan to warm her bed and her heart; a fire to fill the attic with heat. Now, he is not alone, filling empty memories with her.


End file.
